Battle Ram
(separately) • (from the Hulk Equipment) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • (through the Hulk's Reunion) • (Trial 4 of Summer Camp 6) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 20 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Paid}} Brt1.png|Battle Ram In Menu. BR2.png|Battle Ram Equipped View. BR3.png|Battle Ram Equipped View. BR4.jpg|Battle Ram's Bullet Explosion. (No Splash Damage) BRfixed.jpg|Battle Ram Fixed! Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.18.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 2.18.25 pm.png The Battle Ram was introduced in the 3.0.0 Update and came in the Hulk Equipment for or if bought separately. It has 20 rounds in the clip and deals almost the same Damage per hit as the Revolver. Strategy As a brief; this weapon shoots 20 shots in around 9 seconds. The projectiles were initially explosive (no longer these days) and gave out blast damage in a small radius. In that initial release, players could dodge its projectile explosion simply by moving. However, it was fixed so much so that its bullets would have "auto-aim" feature, never missing its targets but coupled with a slightly lowered RoF. In later updates (due to numerous complaints) the projectile blast damage was finally removed. For this weapon, you can use either the Run And Gun technique or the Camping technique. Run And Gun, you can run across the map and shoot everything that can be killed (players or bots, of course). It will require 3 shots for the average person. It doesn't matter how far is your enemy as it will hit them as hard as its nearby shots. Against other weapons at short distance, strafe and back off while shooting. It is best to circle around your target. Camping, pick your spot and start shooting! Even at long range, it can dominate even the most heavily armored players including the agile ones. Especially of course, targets who are camping, the ones' who don't move at all. Both strategies have a good outcomes so it all depends on your gameplay style. Maybe mix both strategies, because just in case, who knows? You just might dominate the matches. So, are you worthy of this deadly and merciless weapon? Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * Very high damage, able to take out nearly any enemy in 3 hits. * Near infinite Range. * Very good Accuracy. * Stats can be boosted using Assault buffing Armors. * No damage drop off * Quite high agility 'Disadvantages' * Slow rate of fire. * Low capacity for an automatic weapon. * No damage dropoff, hence the TTK (time to kill) in close range is the same as from afar. * Can be nerfed by 10% and 20% using the Veteran Scar and Cadet Vest respectively. Trivia * When the Battle Ram first came out it was full of bugs and it took DLE several updates to make it work the way it is now. * Previously, the bullets were extremely fast, able to make it throughout the map in less than a quarter of a second. They exploded right before impact. In a later minor update, they exploded ''upon impact ''(but the gun RoF) and its projectiles now given a slower speed. * The June 6, 2015 Update is what gave the weapon its current form. It still has very high damage and its projectiles now, once aimed, home in on its target (auto aim) further enhancing this already deadly weapon. It still has an explosive blast but without any splash damage (blast radius animation is nothing but visual, you can't even auto-kill yourself) and its rather slow RoF is retained. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons